New Despair in a New Beginning
by MidnightMoonKid
Summary: When Monokuma decides to get another batch of super high school levels to make them feel despair, how will everything go? (SYOC CLOSED!)
1. Application

Hello, hi and welcome! I randomly felt like doing something like this since I've read a few and I like the idea so, here I am doing this! Send out your forms by PM by the 28th please! Also, the slots are labelled 'culprit', 'victim', 'survivor' and one, 'mastermind'. Your OC will be labelled one out of luck. Speaking of luck, I do need a SHSL Good luck. And lastly I think, your OC can be similar to the characters of DR and SDR2 but I would like some differences with the characters if they are ment to be similar ^^. This story is gonna be set in an abandoned hotel in Tokyo. Your OC doesn't have to be Japanese so, yea. Sorry, I'm not very good at this!

Alright then, here's the form!

-o-

Name:

Age: (15-18)

SHSL:

Gender:

Birthdate:

Nationality:

Number slot:

(Please be descriptive in the first two!)

Physical appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobby/ies:

Fears:

Weaknesses:

Strengths:

Misc.:

Background info:

Secrets:

Family and friends:

Q: How would they act during investigations?

Q: During the trials?

Q: Why do they have their SHSL and not somebody who's talented in the same area?

Q: If they murdered someone, what would their motive be?

-o-

Number Slots: (i might add more)

1: Chihaya Hiyami-SHSL Visual Novel Designer (Paloozachu's oc)

2: Maiko Azami-SHSL Competitive Racer (Wmsm5ever's oc)

3: Takahashi Haruna-SHSL Soccer Player ( Shiranai Atsune's oc)

4: Ayama Oyamada-SHSL Fangirl (guest HopelessRomantic's oc)

5: Avia Schnur-SHSL Lolita ( Jelly Rice Doughnut's oc)

6: Naomi Mizushima-SHSL Architect ( Jelly Rice Doughnut's oc)

7: Kimi Leydon – SHSL Actress (my oc)

8: Ryuu Yukimura-SHSL Rugby Player (my oc)

9: Kotone Nagashima-SHSL Cartoonist ( VortexOblivion's oc)

10: Nelis-SHSL Baker ( LadyGlitchy's oc)

11: Raiko Omura-SHSL Puppeteer ( Shadowplayer360's oc)

12: Sayo Horie-SHSL Misfortune ( Ichiru-chan's oc)

13: Naru Sarasha-SHSL Docter (Shadowplayer360's oc)

14: Natsume Shiryoku-SHSL Theater Play Director ( MizunashiFuyuko'S oc)

15: John "Hawk" Weston-SHSL Marksman ( xXxDarkkxXx's oc)

16: Alicia Simone Davis-SHSL Hope/Good Luck (MsAliciaSimoneMichaelis's oc)

17: Arnwald Aquila-SHSL Naturalist ( HachimitsuOukan's oc)

18: Touya Kazami-SHSL Psychologist ( KingOfStories01's oc)

19: Ayaka Harazuki-SHSL Yamato Nadeshiko ( HachimitsuOukan's oc)

20: Kaira Aikami-SHSL Origami Decorator ( MizunashiFuyuko's oc)

21: Tsubasa Tsubomi-SHSL Gardener (Guest Mysterious's oc)

-o-

My apologies Mysterious! i didn't see your character in your review until today! I added a spot so she could be in the story :)

Thank you to all who submitted their characters ^o^ i hope in the upcoming chapters that i portray your characters corectly ^^'


	2. The begining

Hello! So, here's the first chapter, and I'm going say this before I get started, I'm writing this story from Kaira Aikami's POV and I selected the character from so, it was completely random. But, I guess this shows that Kaira is a survivor. Well, now you lot know one person who survives! Yay! Anyway, let's get this story started!

-o-

Kaira Aikami SHSL Origami Decorator

"Alright, here we go! When I get in, there's going to be at least three pieces of origami in each room! But I can't wait to decorate my dorm, that's going to be fun!" Kaira exclaimed as she took her first step into Hepe's Peak, but as soon as she stepped on campus, it seemed like everything was falling down on top of her and she soon fell unconscious.

When Kaira had fully woken up she was lying on a couch at the back wall in a sitting room. The room was decorated in a very fancy way, a flower vase on top of the mantle. There was also a small coffee table in the centre of the room with a little folder on top of it labelled 'Kaira'. She opened the folder and a piece of paper fell out of it and landed on the floor. From what she could tell, it was a map. Kaira took the map and unfolded it. It was a map of a hotel and there was a red X with a bit of writing on one of the rooms and it said 'You are here'.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I suppose not…" she said to no one in particular. When she walked outside, the hallway was completely empty. Kaira looked at the map again and she thought she should go to the dining hall it would be the most likely place to find anyone else- if there was anyone else in this hotel.

After a few minutes of walking, and taking a break to make some origami, Kaira finnaly found the dining hall. I could only see one other person in the room with me, a girl with similar coloured hair to hers. She immediately spotted me and walked towards me with a smile on her face.

"Thank God I'm not the only person here! I'm Ayama Oyamada, super high school level Fangirl! What's your super high school level?" Ayama asked rather cheerfully.

Ayama Oyamada SHSL Fangirl

"I'm Kaira Aikami, super high school level-" in the middle of her sentence she stopped because she heard the door swing open. Kaira turned to see a girl and a boy standing at the door. Ayama screamed and ran over to the girl.

"You're Kimi Leydon, aren't you?!" she shouted, her voice filled with excitement.

Kimi Leydon SHSL Actress

"Umm, yes I am." She replied nervously. Kaira could understand why, a random girl screams and runs over to you and Ayama being a SHSL Fangirl means she must be famous.

"Well, since this is an introduction, I'm Natsume Shiryoku, nice to meet you." He said and smiled.

Natsume Shiryoku SHSL Theater Play Director

"I'm guessing there will be more people arriving soon. It can't be just us, right?" Kimi turned to look at Natsume for reassurance.

"Right. It wouldn't make any sense that there would be only four of us super high school levels, if I remember correctly there were twenty one of us sent to Hope's Peak Academy." He replied with confidence. At that moment, another person entered the room, another boy.

"Looks like I'm late for the party , I'm Raiko."

Raiko Omura SHSL Puppeteer

"I'm Ayama and this is Kaira, Kimi and Natsume, nice to meet you!" Ayama said.

'_Why is she always so cheerful?' _Raiko wondered.

"Nice to meet you all," Raiko replied and walked over to a chair nearby and sat down.

"Well then, Natsume you were right." Kimi said to Natsume. "But if you'll all excuse me, I would like to go check out the rest of this place." And with that, she started walking away, her long light pink pigtails swinging behind her. When she arrived at the door, someone was there holding it open for her.

"Thanks…" she mumbled and continued on her way.

"Hi, I guess I'm not alone in this weird, place." The boy who held the door open for Kimi said.

"The names Ryuu, super high school level rugby player. Glad to meet you."

Ryuu Yukimura SHSL Rugby Player

"You play rugby? Isn't that a European sport?" Raiko asked slightly confused. "Judging by your surname your Japanese, it must have been difficult to find a place to learn to play rugby."

"Well, my parents taught me how to, but that's in the past, right now, we should try to figure out how to get the hell out of here." Ryuu replied as his face turned a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Hello… At least I'm not alone here…"

Chihaya Hiyami SHSL Visual Novel Designer

"Oh. My Lordi! You're Chihaya Hiyami! I love the visual novels you design!" Ayama exclaimed.

"Thanks…" Chihaya replied quietly as she walked to a chair not to close to the rest of us but not too far away either.

"Ayama, are you always this loud?" Kimi asked after she closed the door behind her. "I could hear you a few rooms away."

"Sorry! It's just when I meet people that I fangirl over, the fangirl-ness kicks in completely!" Ayama replied stroking her midnight blue ponytail.

"Ayama, you look like you're going to explode with your fangirl-ness!" Kaira teased.

"I know I will someday, I just hope it's not today!" she shouted.

"Pardon me, are any of you titled super high school levels?" a girl asked, standing beside the open door.

Ayaka Harazuki SHSL Yamato Nadeshiko

"We all have super high school levels of some sort…" Kimi replied, half listening to our conversation.

"Well hello then! I'm Ayaka Harazuki. It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" Ayaka smiled sweetly.

"Nice to meet you too, Ayaka, I'm Kaira Aikami, Miss grumpy is Kimi Leydon with Natsume Shiryoku, the girl in the corner over there is Chihaya Hiyami, Ryuu Yukimura, Raiko Omura and Ayama Oyamada. Don't mind her, she fangirls over everything…" Kaira replied, introducing the others as well.

"I'm Maiko Azami! Now, does anyone know where the kitchen is?" Maiko shouted happily.

Maiko Azami SHSL Competitive Racer

"Down the hall, to the left, the first door to the right, that's where the kitchen is." Kimi replied boredily.

"Were there baking supplies there?"

Nelis SHSL Baker

"There was a large amount of anything and everything you could possibly need for cooking or baking." Kimi said, turning to the baker. "But before you start anything in there, wouldn't it make sense to wait for everyone else? Natsume, how many should be left?"

"If I was right, half of us are still to arrive," Natsume answered. "Shouldn't take too long."

"Well hello beautiful! I'm Josh 'Hawk' Weston," a new boy said to Kimi who was leaning against the wall beside the door.

Josh Weston SHSL Marksman

"It's not polite to just hit on the first girl you see, Hawk." Kimi replied looking looking at Josh through the corner of her eye.

"I was never known for being polite, brown eyes." He smiled and walked away from Kimi leaving her gobsmacked of what just happened.

"Excuse me but, is this the official place where we're all supposed to meet?" asked one of the two girls at the door.

Avia Schnur SHSL Lolita

Naomi Mizushima SHSL Architect

"It's just the place that everyone ended up coming to so, I suppose so yes," Ryuu replied to Avia's question.

"Alright Kimi, only seven left to come now," Natsume said to Kimi from across the room.

"Right. Then may I suggest that we get some food once everyone arrives that we get something to eat? I know Maiko and myself want to eat but I don't know about everyone else. But that's something to discuss when everyone has arrived…" Kimi suggested.

"Maybe the rest are going to arrive shortly?"

Touya Kazami SHSL Psychologist

"Let's hope so! I'm getting really hungry!" Maiko exclaimed and sat down, resting her head on her hand.

"Hope? That's my super high school level. I'm Alicia."

Alicia Simone Davis SHSL Hope

Ayama ran over to Alicia "Hiya! I'm Ayama! Super high school level Fangirl!" she said and jumped in place.

"Nice to meet you Ayama" Alicia said and smiled. Ayama and Alicia then went to a pair of chairs to talk to each other. Kimi went over to Natsume to talk about theatre, Ayaka talked with Nelis about cooking and baking, and everyone else just kept to themselves.

After a long time of no one else showing up, everyone dropped dead quiet as the door opened again to reveal a boy, around eighteen.

Naru Sarasha SHSL Docter

"Looks like someone else joined the crew…" Kimi said breaking the silence. The boy didn't say anything, just walked in and sat down and scratched his head making his black hair move slightly.

"How many have not arrived Shiryoku-san?" Ayaka asked.

"Five I believe." Natsume replied just as the door opened. "Make that four,"

Takahashi Haruna SHSL Soccer Player

Ayama saw who it was and immediately gasped and ran over.

"You're Takahashi Haruna! Oh my gosh, this is sooo the best day ever! I get to meet all the people I fangirl over!" the girl looked confused as to why Ayama was like that so, Kaira stepped in to explain things to her.

"She's a super high school level fangirl, a little crazy if you ask me." Takahashi nodded, completely ignored the fangirl and walked to an empty chair nearby.

"C'mon! I'm getting hungry, can we get some food?!" Maiko shouted as she jumped out of her chair so nobody heard the door opening.

"Excuse me, but is this the place for super high school levels to meet?" the girl asked shyly.

Tsubasa Tsubomi SHSL Gardener

"I believe so… I came here because I heard voices and guessed everyone was in here…" Chihaya replied to the shy girl.

"So, there's still three of us left to arrive?" Alicia asked.

"Can they come quicker? I'm tired of being stuck in the same room," Maiko said bordely. Everyone sat or stood in silence until the door opened again, and Maiko hoped it would be the last time. The open door revealed the last three super high school levels.

Kotone Nagashima SHSL Cartoonist

Arnwald Aquila SHSL Naturalist

Sayo Horie SHSL Misfortune

"Thank you! Can we go eat now? Please?!" Maiko jumped out of her seat and started running to the kitchen, everyone following in her suite.

-o-

Omg this took my like, a week and a half to do! I' so sorry if it's a little late, and too long, not descripted enough, I'm going to try a shorter-ish chapter next time! And describe the characters a bit more… I got lazy towards the end ^^' stay tuned for chapter two!


	3. Starting the Fun

Hello! Welcome to chapter two! As Yuki Nato said, he-who-shall-not-be-named should be introduced soon! I hope so any way… Last chapter we left off when all the shsls went to the kitchen. Enjoy!

-o-

Everyone was on their way to the kitchen, Maiko was the first one in and she started eating random bits of food that she found, leaving a mess behind her. Sayo was behind everyone else, not really caring that she was left behind in the dimly lit hallway. As she continued walking, she heard a vague, eerie voice behind her. "Upupupu…"

She turned around, expecting to see someone but, no one was there. Kaira came to look for her. She found her standing in the hallway with a confused look on her face. "Sayo, are you coming? At this rate Maiko is going to eat all the food before any of us get to eat any."

"Oh, right, yea I'm coming." Sayo replied distantly. She followed Kaira into the kitchen and started eating a little bit of food, leaving quite a lot on her plate.

"Guys, let's go check out the rest of the hotel! There has to be more than just this her, right?" Ayama said as she dragged Alicia with her, Alicia's pink and black hair flowing behind her.

"I swear, that girl will end up being the end of us…" Arnwald said, leaving the room to go explore this strange hotel with the majority of people.

"Well, I guess we all should look around?" Avia asked before she left with Naomi.

"Kimi, you looked around earlier, right?" Kaira asked, taking her fringe and clipping them to the side with the pink crystal hairpin.

"Yea, but I couldn't get to the third floor because it's blocked off with shutters for some odd reason. I also found our rooms, each with our name on it. I looked in mine and it's pretty simple. Probably because whoever sent us in here thought we'd want to decorate them ourselves." She stopped to take a breath. "There's also a gym with random bits of sports equipment. So this hotel must have been five stars from what I've seen so far,"

"Well, I'm off to the gym! Hawk, are you coming?" Ryuu asked before he walked out of the room.

"Why not? Let's go!" John said. "You three are coming with us aswell!" he grabbed Sayo and Kaira's arms while Ryuu tried dragging Kimi but had to carry her instead. After a long time of running, John and Ryuu eventually found the gym.

"Hawk, you keep the girls here while I try and find sports equipment!" Ryuu shouted from the other side of the gym and ran into a storage closet.

"So ladies, ho-" John begain flirting until Sayo interrupted him.

"I'm not female nor male," she said quietly.

"Wait, what?" John said before continuing to flirt, his green eyes staring straight into her blood red ones.

"Any way, are any of you singl-" he started again.

"If you want me to stay here you better shut your mouth and quick. I know how to play GAA so I could kick you hard." Kimi retorted, closing her green tinted eyes with annoyance. Kaira laughed seeing John's shocked face.

"Huh? You play GAA? Isn't that an Irish sport?" Ryuu said as he came walking back with a rugby ball, a football, a basketball, and a gaelic football.

Kimi face-palmed and said "I'm half Irish you big idiot… my dad taught me."

Ryuu threw her the gaelic football and she caught it with ease. "Wait here for one second," he said as he ran to the storage room and started bringing out a net with the two poles on either side and set up a small playing field in the empty space in the gym.

"Since it's not too different from rugby, one on one?" he asked Kimi. "We can see if I'm worthy of my title and see if you need a different one."

"You're on. While we're at it, why not have an audience to watch?" Kimi asked smugly.

"I'll go get everyone!" John shouted and ran out of the room.

"Kimi, can I talk to you for a second?" Kaira asked.

"Mh? Oh, yea sure." Kimi said and walked over to her. "what's up?"

"When you're gonna play, don't you think you should wear shorts instead of your skirt?" she asked worriedly.

"Good point… one sec." Kimi said and walked over to Ryuu. "Hey Ryuu! Is it ok if I go get something real quick?"

"Yea sure. It's going to take Hawk a while to find everyone since he's going to flirt with the girls… but yea." He replied and continued to kick the rugby ball he was practising with. Kimi walked towards the door and smiled to Kaira "Thanks."

Kaira stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to think. The girl who never smiled, actually smiled. She looked to Sayo and she shrugged. Not knowing what to think either.

A few minutes later, Kimi came back wearing a pair of khaki three quarter shorts. Not long after she came back, John opened the door and walked in with everyone else. Ayama was freaking out, Alicia, Kotone and Raiko were trying to calm her down. Everyone gathered around the small playing pitch and waited for it to begin. Before it started, Ryuu took of his baggy, blue hoodie revealing his muscular arms.

"Alright Kimi, you start." Ryuu said, bracing himself and trying to predict what she would do.

"Do you realise your mistake?" she said and smirked. She started jogging, the started running towards him, volleying the ball once. Ryuu expected her to be a lot slower than she was. He tried to defend but she got it straight between the poles.

The match went on for quite a while until Kimi gave in. She was an actress, to a GAA congratulated both of them but, no one even noticed a small black and white figure standing in the corner of the room.

"Have fun you bastards! Have fun until I lay down the rules… Upupupu!"


	4. He's back!

Hello! Wow, I'm uploading really quickly, huh? Anyway, the black and white bear is making his fabulous appearance! Before I continue the story, this is so random but the song 'I don't wanna die' is a good song to listen to whilst reading ^^ (I like it nightcored but, I like the original too!)

-o-

After the match, Kimi was the first to leave and head of to her room. It was understandable for, she was an actress, not a gaelic football player. Ryuu had barely broken a sweat. But of course he was used to playing for long amounts of time. After a little while, everyone had left for their rooms. Kaira being an origami decorator had already decorated her room with origami, making it look nice for herself, except she didn't like the fact that the windows in this hotel were covered with iron plates. As soon as she lay down on her double bed, her eyes closed immediately and she slept like a baby until she woke up with a knock on her door.

"Wake up! Everyone is waiting for you in the dinner hall!" Maiko shouted, banging her fist against the door and then running down the hallway, and down the stairs.

Kaira got up slowly and opened the door, but when she did she immediately bumped in the super high school level Lolita, causing both of them to fall over.

"Gah!" Avia shouted as she fell on the floor. Naomi quickly helped her up, after she did, she helped Kaira as well.

"Thanks, and sorry that I bumped into you!" with a sweat drop she apologised to Avia.

"It's alright, no harm done!" she replied and smiled sweetly.

"Miss Avia, shouldn't we go to the dinner hall? Everyone else is waiting." Naomi said quietly.

"Good point… Let's go then!" Avia said before she started walking away towards the dining hall, and Naomi followed her quickly. Kaira waited until they had gone downstairs before following them herself. When she arrived, everyone was there already.

"Oh, Kaira, have you seen Kimi? She didn't answer when I knocked on her door." Tsubasa said quietly, fiddling with her glasses.

"Um, no I haven't. Should I go check on her?" Kaira asked.

"I'll go! Please, can I go?!" Ayama shouted, jumping in place to make sure everyone heard her. Before anyone could argue, she ran off to go get the actress.

"As I said yesterday, that girl will be the end of us all…" Arnwald muttered under his breath.

"Hey, she's not that bad Arnwald." Alicia said. "Sure, she's a little loud, and crazy but, she's really nice to be around."

"What I find amazing about her is that she's only fifth-teen." Takahashi said, clearly surprised by how so much loud and craziness can come from one, small person.

"Hey, I'm only fifth-teen aswell!" John said, more loudly than he intended it to be.

"Alot of us are only fifth-teen. Me, Ayama, Avia, Nelis, Arnwald and Sayo are aswell." Alicia replied and smiled. Before John could answer, everyone heard a loud scream.

"What the heck was that?!" Kaira asked worriedly, looking around to see if it was anyone in the room.

"Let's got see, I hope it wasn't anything bad!" Touya said before running ahead of the others towards Kimi's room. The rest ran after him quickly.

When they arrived, Ayama and Kimi were leaning against the wall, outside of Kimi's room. Ayama saw Alicia and ran over to hug her.

"Don't look in there! I swear, you really don't want to!" Ayama shouted as she wiped her eyes. Kaira couldn't believe that the loudest, happiest girl stuck with them was terrified. Kaira looked over to Kimi, and she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Um, Kimi? Are you ok?" she asked worriedly, walking over to the actress.

"I-I'm fine…" she replied as she slid down the wall and sat down, hugging her legs. She looked frail and scared, instead of her confident self. Kaira opened the door to see what had frightened the two girls. There was a small black and white bear with a wicked smile and a red eye on the black side.

"Upupupu! Hello you bastards!" it shouted and put it's paws on it's waist.

"Oh my god!" Kaira screamed as she fell backwards. "I understand why you both are freaking out!" she looked to Kimi and Ayama.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Naru shouted, looking at the bear with confusion.

"I don't think this is good…" Raiko whispered.

"Let me introduce myself! I'm Monobear! The principle of Hope's Peak Academy!" Monobear shouted proudly.

"How are _you_ the principle?!" Takahashi shouted, looking at Monobear with a furrowed brow.

"Haru's right! How is a stuffed bear supposed to be our principle?" Kotone asked, standing beside Takahashi.

"Well, follow me to the conference room and I'll tell you!" He shouted as he ran out of the room and disappeared.

"Kimi, come on. I'll help you up." Ryuu said to her, holding out his hand to help her.

"N-no.. I'm fine, I can get up on my own." She relied stubbornly, getting up slowly. Her legs were like jelly from seeing the stuffed bear in her room whilst talking to Ayama. She had to lean against the wall to support herself.

"No, you're not." Ryuu said, picking her up and started walking around, trying to find said conference room.

"Let me help you up." Nelis said to Kaira holding out his hand.

"Oh, thanks." Kaira replied grabbing his hand and he pulled her off the ground. "Let's go see what the heck this bear wants with us…"

Most of the students had already arrived at the conference room when Kaira and Nelis arrived. Monobear was sitting on top of the podium eating honey from a large jar.

"You bastards take your time coming over huh?" he said annoyed. "Well, let me get straight to the point. Twenty one of you are stuck in this abandoned hotel. Unfortunately, you couldn't be in the actual school but, this hotel is a good plan b! The rules are, if you want to graduate and leave, you have to kill one of your fellow classmates!"

"What?! D-do you really expect us to just kill someone to get out of here?!" Kaira shouted furious that he expected them to do such a thing.

"Well, yes. Now get to it!" then he jumped off of the podium and disappeared behind it.

Kaira looked around to see angry and sad faces. '_How do I know that none of them won't kill someone?'_


	5. Motives?

Heyo! So, motives anyone? No? well, that's what you're gonna get in this chappie! Oh, and shouldn't Kaira have the famous protagonist's ahoge? And sorry if I'm going to quick with this story, and if your character doesn't get enough screentime. Don't worry, they all will!

-o-

'_How do I know that no one will kill someone?'_

Everyone stood there in silence. Ayama was the first to say well, cry. She fell onto her knees and shouted "Why?! Why this?! Why not 'Oh, you have to solve some puzzles to get out!' But noooo! Had to be that we'd have to kill someone!" she hung her head in her hands and cried.

"Guys, let's just ignore what the bear said, it's got to be a prank, right?" Kaira asked, she hoped it was just an innocent little prank, but her gut told her otherwise.

Monbear appeared again on the podium again. "Before any of you decide to ignore this rule, I'm going to give you all a motive! This happened before but, sometimes it takes to long before this school of mutual killing begins! So, do you want to know what happened to your family?" he stopped to press a button, turning on a projector showing pictures of their families. Then he pressed the button again and the pictures turned into something more despairing. They had either disappeared, or something bad had happened to them.

"So, need to know? And if you get out, I'm sure you'll get lots of money for being the first to come out alive! Now get to it!" and he was gone again. The room suddenly became so dark and eerie. Kaira looked around and saw that so many of them had despairful expressions.

"Let's get out of here before something bad happens again." Naru said and started walking out of the dimly lit room. Kaira stood there for a moment, thinking about resent events. Before long, she was the only person in the conference room. She walked out slowly, and stood to think where everyone would go. She decided to just head to her room and get an early night's sleep. One her way through the dim corridors, she could hear two people arguing in one of the sitting rooms.

"Do you really think one of us is going to kill?!" a feminine voice shouted.

"Yea, I do! At some stage, one of us is going to give in to the madness!" another female voice shouted. They both sounded as if they were ready to give in themselves. She didn't know who they were, but she'd ask later.

Kaira continued on her way, passing some of the bedrooms, she heard one of them talking to themselves, others weeping, and then some who were just a mixture of melancholy and fear. She reached her room, slammed the door and fell to the floor leaning against it. "Why did it have to come to this?" she fell asleep there, hoping that when she woke up, everything would be normal again, no killing, fighting, and especially no more of that stupid bear.

Kaira woke up sleepily, looking at the night stand which had a new clock on it with a note saying:

"A little gift, from your headmaster, Monobear."

Apparently, it was 8 o'clock in the morning. She got off the floor slowly, and walked out of her colourful room, and into the plain corridor, which was deserted. She walked towards the kitchen to get a bite to eat. When she opened the door, she saw Ayaka cooking.

"Oh, hello Aikami-san! Would you like some breakfast?" she asked politely and smiled.

"Thanks Ayaka. I didn't expect anyone to be up this early." Kaira said, sitting down on one of the kitchen stools.

"Huh? How come you know the time?" Ayaka asked confusedly, stirring the miso soup.

"Monobear left a clock in my room, didn't you get one?" Kaira asked, looking as Ayaka poured the soup into a bowl with a spoon and handed it to her. "Thanks Ayaka."

"Monobear didn't give me a clock, instead I got a recipe book." She said, lifting the book and showing it to Kaira.

"Oh, cool." Kaira replied distantly, eating her soup and briefly looking up to see what Ayaka was showing her. "Thanks for breakfast Ayaka, it was really nice."

"I'm glad you liked it Aikami-san! If you see anyone else, tell them to come here and I'll make them some breakfast too." Ayaka said, fixing her headdress.

"Will do Ayaka!" Kaira said, walking out of the kitchen. She didn't know where to go, or what to do. She was still stunned by what happened yesterday… finding out that if you want to leave, you'll need to kill one of your classmates… She couldn't do it. She just, couldn't. Even if it meant seeing her family again, Kaira couldn't even think of the possibility of murder. And she hoped no one else could either!

She was walking around the school, lazily, and ended up wandering into the spa. A beautifully decorated room, with a pearl pink painted walls, that had a bubble shine effect to them, numerous jars of massage and beauty products, a medium sized pool, and lastly a boiling hot Jacuzzi that was steaming so much that you couldn't see if anyone was in it. "Pretty, shame that no one's using it anymore." She looked around, and saw nothing in particular that she found interesting. She walked out of the spa and into the hallway once more, only to find herself lost as to where to go. Kaira didn't know what to do anymore. She decided to go find some of the others and stick with them for a while until she figured out what she was going to do. Kaira downstairs to see if she could randomly find anyone, and to her displeasure, she couldn't find anyone.

Kaira walked to the kitchen, hoping to find Ayaka there but, she had left. And Kaira gussed that she had left quite a while ago. She then walked to the dining hall to see if anyone was there, and to her surprise, she found Tsubomi, Kotone and Raiko, all sitting at a table talking their super high school levels.

"So you make different types of cartoons? I think that's really cool!" Tsubomi said and smiled cheerfully. "And Raiko, I've seen some of your puppet shows on tv and I find them fascinating!"

"Thanks, and I've heard about the way you look after flowers and plants. As if they were your own children, which must mean you love what you do." Raiko replied, looking at Tsubomi with fascination.

"Yep! My parents owned a flower shop and I helped them out a lot, meaning that I learned a lot of flowers and plants and I grew up taking care of them." She said and noticed Kaira standing at the door.

"Oh! Hi Kaira, wanna come sit with us? I mean, if you don't want to it's fine." Tsubomi said shyly motioning to an empty seat beside her.

"Thanks Tsubomi," Kaira replied and sat down beside the shy girl quietly. "So you three were talking about your super high school levels?"

Kontone nodded and said "Yea, but since you're here, how about you tell us a little more about your works? Origami, as far as I'm aware, can be quite difficult."

"It can be but, as soon as you get the hang of it, it's pretty fun! As long as you have the patience for it of course." Kaira said and smiled.

"I'd like to know how you got started. Must be interest, right?" Raiko asked Kaira.

"Well, my grandmother taught me origami as a hobby when I was younger, and as I got a little older, I learnt that I was pretty good at aesthetic placements so I decided to use that and the hobby of origami to make some money. Not the most elaborate story but, it's how I got started!" Kaira smiled happily as she told her backstory.

"I'm curious to know how some of you got started as well." She said, basically asking them the same thing.

"Well, I liked to read comics and watch cartoons with my big brother when I was younger and we tried to draw or animate like that. My parents didn't think it was good for me but, I kept at it. Of course we had a few arguments about it but, I had as a hobby. My grandfather helped me then, giving me advice and support when I needed it. I joined an amateur animation club but, when I got the invitation to Hope's Peaks Academy, I wasn't expecting it at all," Kotone said calmly, as if she didn't know what the _principle _said their one rule was.

"I lost my parents in an accident so I lived with my grandparents, and I just started making puppets. Nothing much to it, I guess…" Raiko said, again sounding as if he was half asleep.

"Well um, my parents owned a flower shop so I helped them out as much as I could! And at the same time, I started caring for the plants as if they were my children. I guess that's how I got my level," Tsubomi said, smiling again.

Before any of the three could say anything, Monobears voice rang out of the intercom on the wall, and the three were dreading what they heard.

"Ding Dong, ding dong. A body has been found, we will have an investigation for an amount of time before the school trial,"


	6. And it begins

Hello! I'm trying to make these chapters longer but, I'm failing… And I know, I'm not the best writer but, hey this is fun! Anyway, so last chapter you guys found out that someone dies! Oh nu! Enjoy~

-o-

Kaira had a look of pure horror on her face, as did the other three. Tsubomi was the first to speak. "No, no, no, please no!" she got up and quickly ran out to try and find someone to tell her were the body was. After she was out the door, Chihaya opened the door, looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Guys, hurry! I need to go get the others but, go to the gym!" Chihaya said and ran down the plain hallway, her white dress and blonde hair flowing behind her. Kaira, Kotone and Raiko hurried down to the gym, Kotone almost tripped on Raiko's cape but, steadied herself before she fell. They ran until they were at the large, grey doors of the gym. Raiko did the honours of opening it, only to see Naomi, Avia, Naru, Arnwald and Takahashi standing by the corpse. Ryuu Yukimura, the super high school level rugby player, was dead. Kotone stopped and looked at his corpse, wide eyed. Raiko closed his eyes and his brows furrowed. Tsubomi, who had left the trio not too long ago, arrived back with Alicia, Ayama and Kimi. Ayama was already crying, tears running down her pail face. Alicia was trying to comfort the fangirl but, she was in a really bad state. Kimi had been standing behind them, and shoved her way between them, and ran over to Ryuu, she stopped dead in her tracks before she stood in the pool of pink blood. Her face went extremely pail and Kaira could see tears forming in her eyes. To everyone's surprise, she fell to her knees and held her head in her hands. Her small frail body shivering and the only sound coming from the actress were sobs. Takahashi and Arnwald looked at her in confusion, clearly because until now, she had just been a snobbish, confident girl, but now, she seemed to be completely different.

Chihaya then arrived with the others, and everyone was shocked for two reasons, first Ryuu being dead, and second that Kimi was in an emotional breakdown. Ayaka immediately went to try and comfort her. After the arrival of everyone, the room had a bad vibe to it. Everyone was staying quiet, until a certain principle walked through the plain door.

"Upupu! I wasn't expecting this to happen so quickly! One of you must really want to get out of here fast. I forgot to give these to you all earlier but, I'll give them now!" he handed them all a small tablet phone device. "That's your student handbook, if you look into the first file, it's full of information about this murder! Hope you'll all find it useful! Well, what're you all waiting for?! Start investigating!" and with that, he was off again.

"Guys, what're you going to do? Just stand there and let the culprit get away with it?" Naru said, looking at everyone disapprovingly.

Kaira started looking through her student handbook, "Right, so he died late last night at 12:09 … That must have been after we all left the conference room."

"But why would someone murder right after we left? Wouldn't they have had to think over it for a while before acting?" Alicia said, looking just as frustrated as everyone else.

"Good point… But what if they just acted rashly?"Touya replied to Alicia.

"Before anything, let's spilt up, surely there's some clues somewhere else in the hotel." Sayo said before walking out, her blond hair flowing behind her.

"Ayama, let's go. By the looks of you, I'd say we should investigate anywhere but the crime scene." Alicia said Ayama.

"S-sure…" then both of them walked out, most likely going to an empty room so Alicia could calm her down.

Everyone went to investigate elsewhere, not including Naru, Kimi, Nelis, John and Kaira. Kaira suggested that Kimi should investigate somewhere else but, she had insisted on staying for some reason.

"Naru, are you going to be the one willing to investigate the body? I mean, it would only make sense since you're a doctor." Kaira asked the doctor.

"Well, obviously. None of you have and experience with this sort of thing from what I can tell." Naru replied quickly, then started investigating the body.

"Kimi, are you ok?" John asked, looking down at the pink haired girl.

"I'm fine…" she stopped to sob before getting up. "Let's find clues. I don't want whoever killed Ryuu to win" and there was the confident girl. She walked to the storage closet which was nearby to his body and began searching there, rummaging through boxes. She stopped for a moment and shouted "Um, can someone take a look at this? I think I might have found something."

"Huh? What is it?" John asked as he walked towards her. She was pointing to a sharp knife with blood on it resting in a brown cloth, which was also stained pink with blood, at the bottom of a cardboard box.

"Anyone else think it was the murder weapon?" she asked looking at everyone else.

"Well honestly, what else could have been it? He was stabbed in the stomach with something, and I don't have any other ideas on what it could be," John replied, walking further into the closet to try and find anything else. Kaira and Nelis looked around the gym to try and find anything else but, the culprit seemed not to leave any more clues in the gym. Kaira then thought she should look around entrance in the hall. Whilst searching the frame of the door, she saw that the white frame had a few thin holes that looked as if they were from the knife.' _Maybe the killer was trying to stab him but he dodged…' _Kaira thought. She then left everyone in the gym and decided to talk to a few people to gather information. Kaira tried to think who Ryuu was close with and that had been Kimi and John but, she had already talked to them both. He did have a few conversations with Takahashi though… Maybe she knew something about it? Kaira walked through the halls, hoping to find someone who might know something. As she passed the conference room, she heard some voices coming from inside. She opened the door to see Ayama and Alicia investigating the room. Ayama was climbing under and over tables and chairs, looking as if she had completely lost her mind, meanwhile Alicia was being sensible and looking around the perimeter and stage.

"Hey guys, have you found anything yet?" she asked the two. Ayama didn't realise she was there and fell off the chair she was standing on with surprise.

"GAH!" she screamed as she hit the ground and Alicia ran over to her to see if she was ok. Ayama just smiled at her friend and said she was ok. After Alicia helped her up, they both turned to Kaira.

"Well, not much to be honest, we didn't really know where to look, so we just came here to take a minute for Ayama to calm down. After she did, she said that we should check here to see if there were any clues, and so far, we haven't found any." Alicia said and started thinking about where they should look next.

"But Alicia! There might be some hidden clues!" Ayama said, sticking to what she said previously.

"Ayama, no offense but, the murder was in the gym, and everyone was here together last so I don't think the culprit would come here!" Kaira said and smiled at the fifth-teen year old.

The door was then opened by Avia, who walked in and stepped onto the stage and surveyed the room for anything, not saying anything to the other three.

"Um, Avia..? Are you ok?" Kaira asked the super high school level Lolita.

"I'm just fine…" she replied and walked off of the stage and out of the room.

"That was so not awkward!" Ayama said sarcastically and rather loudly, glaring at the closed door.

"Well, good luck finding clues you two!" Kaira said and walked out of the conference room. Once outside, she was frightened by Avia, who was standing a little away from the door.

"Oh my gosh Avia! Don't scare me like that!" Kaira said to the Lolita.

"Kaira, do you have any clues as to who was the last person to leave the conference room?" she asked, her voice strangely calm.

"I was the last person to leave so, after you left with Naomi and Sayo, Touya and Kotone left, then Takahashi and Arnwald, Raiko, Tsubomi and Nelis after them, Kimi and Natsume, then Ryuu and Maiko, Chihaya, Alicia, Ayama and Ayaka. Why do you ask?" Kaira replied with a question, looking at Avia confusedly.

"I was just wondering when Ryuu left and if he was with anyone, who. Thanks Kaira." And with that, Avia was off again. Kaira thought it best to walk the opposite direction from her, purely based on the fact that Avia was acting a little strange. She walked towards the dorms and heard someone whispering to themselves. Kaira stopped to look at whose dorm the voice was coming from and it happened to be Naomi's.

"But if they murdered so quickly, why? Surely the motive wasn't so bad as to murder immediately, but since they did, are they extremely close to their family..? Monobear mentioned money though, could that be it? Probably not… Let's see, who's close to their family… Ayama but, she doesn't seem the type to murder, neither does Kimi, I haven't talked to anyone else about that subject… Hold on, didn't Ryuu briefly say he liked Kimi..? maybe she used that to her advantage, but the way she seemed when she saw his dead body, maybe that was all acted? She is an actress after all…" Naomi continued whispering about other facts that she knew. Kaira was slightly shocked by how much information Naomi knew of the matter. It would definitely help in the school trial.

Kaira walked into her own room and sat on her bed to think about the facts she just found out. _'So Ryuu had a thing for Kimi, not surprising honestly. But would she really murder him? And Ayama, Naomi is right, she doesn't seem the type to kill. And the money, most of us have a profession that gives us good amounts of money, well, maybe not Ayaka Alicia and Sayo. I don't know much about this do I? Guess I'll have to wait for the school trial. Come to think of it,when is it going to start?' _Just as she thought when it would start, Monobear's voice rang through the intercom again.

"Can we get this trial started? I'm getting bored. Everyone go to the conference room and enter the elevator behind the curtain that's behind the podium and go all the way down. See you all here! Upupu!"

Kaira got up and walked to the conference room, thinking that they would have to avenge Ryuu, he wouldn't want the killer to get away with it. She entered the conference room to see almost everyone there. Once the rest of them arrived, they entered the cold elevator and stood there, waiting for it to descend.

And they entered the school trial, where Hope and Despair clashed together.


	7. Despair enters into the trial

Hello everyone! I'm back! A quick note, I'm not too good with writing trials so it's not going to be the best. I realised I should have planned it out a bit more than I did but, hey. I can work with what I have! And I know, Kimi shows some more of her true self, but as I said briefly, the characters will have more screentime! And I will do some free time events, so, please don't hate me! *throws chapter at reader and runs behind a curtain*

-o-

School trial opened!

Kaira and the others stepped out of the elevator and into an elaborate room with twenty one stands in a circle, and in a stand that was most likely Ryuu's had a framed picture of him with a blood pink x on it. The room had a certain vibe to it, making it a little eerie. At the back wall Monobear sat on his throne, eating honey from a large jar.

"Before we start, let me explain how this all works while you lot go to a stand and we'll begin!" he said, throwing the jar behind him, letting it smash. "So, you'll all discuss who the culprit was with as many clues as you could find. If you pick the right person as the culprit, they alone shall be punished. If you get it wrong, everyone _but _the culprit will be punished and the culprit will be allowed to leave!"

Everyone stood in a stand and Nelis asked Monobear "Is this really necessary?!"

"Yes, otherwise, how would you all feel despair!" Monobear exclaimed, glaring at him.

Takahashi then asked " Ignoring that, what do we do now to find out who the culprit was?"

"Start talking about the murder case of course! What else would you do?" Monobear exclaimed again.

"Well then, can I ask where everyone went after we left the conference room?" Avia asked, looking at everyone around her.

"After Chihaya, Ayama, Ayaka and I left, we all went to our dorms. But I didn't see anyone walking around, nor did I hear anyone walking after I entered my room," Alicia explained the four's alibi.

"Ryuu went to the gym to calm down before heading to bed. I on the other hand, was walking by and empty sitting room when I heard footsteps inside. I went in and saw Kimi, and well, we argued about it…" Maiko said and Kimi looked down at her feet and Kaira realised the said actress was crying again.

"Can we all safely say that we all went to or rooms then?" Naru said impatiently. "Well, excluding Maiko, Kimi and Ryuu of course."

"Now that that's cleared up, how about we talk about the crime scene? Surely there is some evidence there left by the culprit." Ayaka asked.

"When I was looking in the storage closet by his *sob* body, I found a blood stained knife in a box. And knowing the fact that he was stabbed in the *sob* stomach, means that it was most likely the murder weapon," Kimi said quietly, drying her eyes of tears.

"I looked around the door and saw a few thin holes, and my guess is that the culprit was trying to stab him but he kept dodging," Kaira said, backing up Kimi's statement of the murder weapon.

"Then let's think, was anyone up late last night?" Avia asked, thinking about the question herself.

"Not that I'm aware of, and I was up reasonably late, although, I did hear a few footsteps twice, most likely the culprit." Sayo said confidently.

"Then all we have to do is determine the person was, and there we have this crime over!" Maiko shouted, slamming her hands on the wooden rail.

"Can I ask Naomi one question that's relevant to information on this?" Kaira asked, looking at the architect across from her. Naomi nodded. "Whilst walking back to my room, I overheard you talking about important clues, and I'm not trying to put you under pressure but, do you think you could tell us all the information?"

"Sure, I guess, I was just thinking about why the killer murdered so quickly. The motive was something that had happened to our families but, Monobear did mention money so that made me think the culprit wanted money, but most of us get large amounts of money from our super high school levels, excluding Sayo, Alicia, Ayaka and Ayama so, of course they might be under a little suspicion. Then I thought which of those were close to their family, and Ayama immediately became my number one suspicion for the death of Ryuu." Naomi said strongly, turning to look at Ayama.

"Huh?! Why me?!" Ayama's expression turned from sadness to confusion and anger. "If I need to, I'll explain my alibi properly!"

"As Alicia had said, we all went to our rooms, well, most of us. I went to my room for a bit, but I got lonely so I knocked on Alicia's door so I could hang out with her. I went to her because I trust her the most, before you ask," Ayama stopped for a moment and Alicia smiled upon hearing that. "Well anyway, she wasn't there for some odd reason so, I went back to my room. In the morning I had asked her where she went and she said that she was either asleep or had gone to the kitchen to get a drink. And don't even _think _of accusing her!"

"Well then, Alicia, would you mind telling us your alibi fully as well?" Touya asked.

"Alright. So after I went to my room, I tried to for a while to get to sleep but, I couldn't so I thought I'd go to the kitchen to get a cup of warm milk. Ayama most likely knocked on my door during that time, or after I got back and was asleep." Alicia was interrupted by the fangirl.

"Alicia, it wasn't long after I got to my room that I had knocked on yours!" Ayama shouted, her purple eyes filled with doubt. "I got lonely almost as soon as I got to my room!"

"Sayo, when exactly did you hear footsteps? Was it long after you and Naomi went to your room and after everyone else went to bed?" Takahashi asked the red eyed girl.

"Well, I heard people speaking and footsteps for a while and doors closing, and I heard Ayama's loud talking and the sound of goodnights and the closing of doors, I think I heard Kimi's door close, which is right beside mine. Then Kaira's door, which is opposite mine closed also. I couldn't hear Ryuu's heavy walking though, but I did hear a door open and the sounds of faint tip-toeing." Sayo replied. "I hope this information helps."

"Mh, thanks. So someone most likely left a room as soon as everyone else was in their rooms…" Takahashi said, looking at her hands in thought.

"I need to ask Kimi something if you don't mind." Naomi said, turning to Kimi, who was standing beside her. She looked up, her eyes cloudy and red from crying and trying to hide it so much. "Your relationship with Ryuu. Did he mention anything about liking you more than just a friend?"

"H-huh? No, he didn't." Kimi replied, using the purple scarf that was under her collar to dry her eyes.

"Well then, I have two more things to ask. First, how did you feel exactly when you found out that he was the one who died? Would your reaction be the same if it was any other student?" Naomi asked seriously.

"If *sob* you think that I might have f-faked it because I'm the killer, I have proof as to *sob* why I'm not, and Maiko and Natsume are the ones who know this well by now." She replied, looking to Maiko and Natsume to back up her statement.

"It's true! When we were arguing, she had an emotional breakdown! But Natsume, how does he know she was trying to act cool in the beginning?" Maiko looked at Natsume, who was standing a few people away from her.

"I found out when we were talking a while ago. And she did tell me something but, maybe it's best if she told everyone." Natsume said, trailing off at the end.

"Should I? I suppose it might help clear up my innocence. Ryuu, he was the only person to see through my façade without knowing who I really was. He accepted that I'm not the most emotionally stable person, unlike most people in the outside world, they only liked me for who I was pretending to be!" Kimi shouted, her tears dropping onto the floor.

"Kimi! We like you for who you really are! Not who the publicity likes!" Chihaya said, smiling at the actress.

"Ok so, this proves Kimi wasn't the culprit, right? We really need to find out who did or we'll all die!" Tsubomi shouted worriedly.

"Right. So who's the most suspicious right now?" Kotone asked, looking around the circle of twenty left.

"Don't say Alicia! I know her enough to say that she wouldn't kill anyone!" Ayama shouted, slamming her fist down once more.

"I'm sorry Ayama but, she is at the moment. Until we can prove she's innocent, that is." Raiko said before returning to the matter at hand. "Naru, you investigated the body, right?"

"Yes, I did. As everyone knows, the cause of his death was having his internal organs punctured. What everyone _doesn't _know, is that he had a few small cuts on his arms. Since he was quite tall, this means the culprit was either short or was aiming low. Considering Kaira's fact of the thin slits at the wood door suggests that the culprit was chasing him, trying to hit him but he dodged. And he has a large stamina so they couldn't out run him, meaning that the culprit most likely hid in the closet and waited for him to walk by it, and stabbing him. The fact that the weapon was also in the supplies closet supports it. Now all we have to do is find a person who can hide in the shadows well and we have this case solved." Naru said, hoping his knowledge of it would help.

"But that's the thing, who can hide in the shadows well?" Kaira asked, knowing that if they couldn't figure out who could, they would all die and whoever it was would win. _'I can't let them get away with this! I just can't, and I'm sure no one else can either!'_

School trial suspended!


	8. Running out of hope

H-hello! I'm really sorry about last chapter for throwing it to you! Well, I hope that you can all forgive me about it! And I also apologise for this trial being really really really bad! I promise, the next ones will be a lot better! And also, this is really short, but I wanted to end this chapter that way ^^ and the characters who die, they show up in later chappies~ not giving away too much.

-o-

School Trial Re-opened!

"So, let's think. Who's good at hiding…" Chihaya said, looking around the group to see if she could remember anyone being good at it.

"Ayama and Alicia, didn't you two sneak up on me and Haru a few days ago?" Arnwald said, looking at the two main suspects.

"That's right! We were just talking, and then they scared us out of nowhere!" Takahashi shouted.

"Wait a second! Ayama isn't _that _good at hiding! When I was walking around investigating, I stumbled upon these two and Ayama was walking over and under chairs and tables, proving that she too good at hiding because she was making quite a lot of noise!" Kaira said her brows furrowed once more.

"Well, then, we need more proof that someone is good at hiding and we have this case solved." Avia replied calmly.

"You know how you said Alicia scared you earlier?" Tsubomi said quietly. "I, I was walking down the hall yesterday morning, and I didn't realise someone was hiding in the shadow around the corner, and when I turned, Alicia scared me aswell."

"A-Alicia…" Ayama whispered, closing her eyes, tears flowing down her face. "Alicia, p-please tell me you didn't d-do it!"

Alicia stood there, her black and pink hair hiding her face, not saying a word. "Well, maybe I didn't hide this too well…"

"Huh?! A-Alicia?!" Ayama screamed, running out of her stand to Alicia's. "Don't. Tell me you did it! Please Alicia!"

"Alicia, since you sort of admitted killing Ryuu, can you explain why?" Kimi asked seriously.

"Well, you all should know. When Monobear gave us all the motive, my plan wasn't actually to kill someone until he brought up money. I've always wanted to be rich, and with my super high school level I thought I could achieve that dream. I didn't really what I would do but, I couldn't risk anyone else taking this opportunity before I did. I didn't really know who to murder, but Ryuu seemed the type not to kill me if I messed up," Alicia explained.

"Why, why would you kill Ryuu!" Kimi screamed at the top of her lungs, dropping to her knees once more. Kaira looked at Kimi, she was in such a bad state, understandable, the only person to understand her died, and now knowing who did it, she must be extremely upset.

"Upupupu! Now then, voting time!" Monobear said happily. "Remember, this is a majority vote~" everyone turned to the voting machine, and everyone but Ayama voted for Alicia as the culprit.

"Well, Alicia, the Super High School Level Hope and Good Luck, should we get this execution going?!" Monobear shouted, wanting to get the despair rolling further.

"Alicia! Please don't go! Please don't!" Ayama screamed, running to hug Alicia before she was gone forever.

"Ayama, it'll be fine! We'll meet again, I'm sure of it! Until then, just don't lose hope." Alicia said, getting a little teary eyed, she hugged Ayama tightly.

"Alright then! Let's get this started!" Monobear got out a large wooden hammer and hit a large red button with a small screen on the front of it. A pixelated picture of Alicia showed up, and Monobear came walking onto the screen, walking by Alicia and dragging her off the screen.

'_Running out of Hope!'_

Alicia was dragged to another room by a metal chain that had appeared out of nowhere. She was then trapped in an hourglass, standing on white sand, and in the top half, there was black sand but it was blocked off by some metal straws. Monobear appeared on top, and started pulling out the straws, letting the black sand pour slowly on top of her. He was pulling them out quickly, until there was only one left, blocking most of the sand. Everyone was standing not too far away, the majority of them had the most despairful expressions plastered on their faces. Ayama, who was clinging onto Chihaya's arm, was fighting back tears the best she could. Alicia opened her black and pink eyes, looking straight at Ayama. The sand was covering her black and pink shoes now. Before Monobear pulled out the last straw, she mouthed the words 'I'm sorry,' and had a melancholy smile on her face. She closed her eyes again, waiting for the sand to drown her, and in the blink of an eye, the black sand had poured onto her. Alicia shot her hand up quickly but soon became covered in sand. Then, Ayama gave in to the tears. Everyone else was dead quiet and the only sound was the fangirl's crying and Monobear's eerie 'Upupupu', which could be faintly heard if you listen closely.

Everyone was standing there, no one daring to make a move after seeing another of their classmates die. They stood there a long time until Kimi walked out of the room, not saying a word or looking at anyone. Everyone started following her out and Kaira thought that no one had left before Kimi did because no one wanted to move first. Kaira left the room with Tsubomi, Chihaya and Ayama.

"Ayama, you'll be fine! We're all sad about Alicia but, she acted on her own terms. I'm sure that if she could tell you something, it would be sorry. I'm sure of it!" Kaira said, trying to cheer Ayama up.

"I just wish she didn't kill Ryuu-chan… I thought I knew her well!" Ayama replied, tears running down her face.

"Ayama, you have us you know! If it makes you feel any better, the four of us could swear not to kill anyone. Like an alliance, y'know? Of course, the only thing that would break it is that we get killed but, we could promise each other not to kill so that you will always have someone there for you!" Chihaya suggested, smiling.

"Huh? That's a great idea Chihaya! But if any of you break it, I'm going to lose it!" Ayama shouted with a large smile on her face again. The kept walking around, but even though they were all smiling, the only thing on their minds were that anyone could kill, at any time.

_21 students, 19 left._


	9. the Selfie party

H-hello! This is extremely late on my terms… don't know about any of you. Well, enjoy the non-despair chapters that are to come so you can get to know these characters better! I don't own the songs mentioned in this chapter.

Oh! And can you vote which of them you'd like to see more of? Please, not your own character to be fair.

-o-

Kaira walked with Chihaya, Tsubomi and Ayama for a while, until they decided to go their separate ways. Kaira went to her room and thought about who she would visit. She sat on her bed until she decided to go walk around and hang out with the first person she saw. Kaira opened the door, only to walk into an empty hallway once more. There were so many people she'd like to talk to, but maybe it made sense to talk to those who had lost someone. She started walking around, hoping she'd find Ayama or Kimi. They could use some cheering up. Well, maybe Kimi did more than Ayama since she's happy naturally. Kaira wandered into the gym, which had been cleaned up after the investigation. Kimi was sitting in the corner hugging her knees. She seemed so melancholic, but Kaira couldn't see her face so she couldn't tell how she was feeling.

"H-hey Kimi! Are you ok?" Kaira asked as she walked over to her.

"Yea, I'm fine. You?" she asked politely, raising her head.

"I'm alright, do you want someone to talk to? If not it's ok." Kaira replied with another question, sitting down beside her.

"It'd be nice… but I'm still an emotional wreck so I might not be the friendliest." She ashamedly replied, hiding her face behind her fringe.

"It's understandably. So uh, what'd you want to talk about?" Kaira asked, not really knowing what to talk about with the actress.

"Um, how about our lives before this? My story isn't too interesting, but I'm interested in hearing yours if it's ok." Kimi said looking into Kaira's bright, but warm green eyes. Kaira explained how her life was, how her grandmother had taught her origami and everything.

"How about yours? I don't honestly know much about you." She said, re clipping her fringe to the side.

"Again, not that interesting but, I had lived with my dad in Dublin for most of my life. My mam had left when I was younger, and moved back here. I never knew her so, I didn't honestly care that much about her. My dad had gotten really sick one day and was bedridden. I used to do silly little dramas for him and he had said that I should go into acting and I took it seriously. Other than that, it's pretty boring." Kimi explained, thinking about her dad.

"That wasn't boring! You really are daddy's girl huh?" Kaira joked, trying to make Kimi laugh. Or even smile. The actress laughed a little at her remark.

"Hey, do you think we could go to the kitchen for a minute? I wanna get some gravy." Kimi questioned.

"Huh? Gravy?" Kaira asked confusedly.

"Yea, I eat it with mashed potatoes every time I get homesick or miss my dad." Kimi said and got up slowly and whipped the tiredness out of her eyes.

"Oh, ok!" Kaira replied happily and got up also and walked to the kitchen. She watched Kimi make a certain type of gravy that she hadn't seen before. Then the actress quickly made a batch of mashed potatoes and put a portion into her bowl and made one for Kaira aswell. They ate in silence for a while before Kaira said something. "Kimi? Where'd you learn to make this?"

"My dad taught me. Not surprising." Kimi replied and smiled. At that moment, Ayama came rushing in with Maiko.

"Hey guys! Maiko here smelt food, so we came here to get some!" Ayama said happily.

"Yea! I'm hungry." Maiko exclaimed and sat down on one of the stools. Ayama sat on the counter, earning a glare from Kimi who needed the work space. She made another batch of gravy and mashed potatoes. When it was ready, she put the mash in a bowl and poured gravy on top. Maiko immediately grabbed it and a fork and ate it extremely quickly.

"Maiko, take your time, take your time," Kaira joked and Ayama and Kimi laughed.

"Oh! I forgot! I came here to get you guys 'cause I wanted to like, set up some sort of party. I dunno why honestly, but it'll be fun!" Ayama shouted, maybe intentionally, but it might have been louder than she wanted.

"Wust wa miibue!" Maiko replied with her mouth full. She swallowed and got up. "Alright let's go! Wait, where are we going exactly?"

"Third floor." Ayama jumped off of the counter.

"Wait, the third floor has been opened?" Kaira asked confusedly.

"Yep! There's like this really pretty ball room and everything! It's surprisingly big though. Takes up almost the whole floor." Ayama said and started walking, well, skipping out of the kitchen. Kimi looked to Kaira and Maiko before following. Kaira left with Maiko, not too far behind them. They walked up two flights of stairs to enter a small hallway. It had a few large double doors along the way, but they entered the door in front of them into the ball room. The room itself was nicely decorated, cream walls with golden arches, the floor was a rich brown wood, the ceiling was quite high so a darker shade of cream curtains covered large windows which had the iron plates on them, there was a piano in the corner along with what seemed to be a DJ set. The last thing that the foursome noticed was the large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was a lot more extravagant than the one in the dining hall. To no surprise, Takahashi was playing with a football in the centre, and everyone else was scattered around the room, either in groups or alone. Chihaya and Tsubomi walked over to the four.

"Hey Ayama~! So you found them?" Chihaya asked.

"Yep! I found Maiko along the way aswell. Now, when and how are we setting up thus party?" Ayama asked.

"Well, maybe a few of us should you know, decorate and set the place up, while others make the food, and maybe another group can try and find nice clothes like, party clothes." Chihaya replied.

"Ok! I'll split the groups up then~!" Ayama said rather loudly again. "Hey, guys! Can we start prepping this party? I want it to start later on!"

"K, so, how many of us are there…" Ayama took a moment to count everyone. "Ok, 19! Um, divide that by three…" she started doing the maths, thinking that there should have been a shsl mathematician with them. "Ok, two groups of six and one of seven! Let's get this rolling!" Everyone started going into groups of six, Ayama was the last to place herself in a group.

"Ooh! Ok, Haru's group, can you guys take care of this place?" with a nod from them, she turned to the group containing Nelis, Ayaka, Touya, Avia, Naomi and Raiko. "You lot, food! And lastly, the group I'm in, we're taking care of looking for clothes!" she walked over to Natsume, Kaira, John, Kimi, Tsubomi and Naru. The group left the large ball room and broke up again to search separately. Kaira was looking with Ayama and John. Technically, Kaira was the one of them actually accomplishing something, John was hitting on Ayama and she was just being a brat, teasing him and flirting back. Kaira looked in a few spare rooms, and couldn't find anything but before she noticed, she was getting dragged down the halls and up the stairs by John who was being pulled by Ayama. Surprisingly, she didn't trip or even stumble. They arrived in the ball room with everything set up. There were a few laser lights and colourful spotlights on the ceiling, Ayama ran up to Chihaya who was standing at the DJ set.

"Ayama, did you find any songs?" she asked looking at Ayama.

"Yep! Here you go!" Ayama handed her the tracks, #Selfie, Clarity, How to be a heartbreaker, and a few others.

"Ayama? When did you find those?" Kaira asked.

"When you were looking somewhere else. I got bored and found them~"Ayama replied and put #Selfie on. She motioned to Natsume to turn the normal lights off and the laser and spotlights on. She ran off of the DJ stand, dragging John with her to the middle of the room.

"Guys! C'mon! it's a party! Lighten up and have fun!" She said started swaying to the music. Everyone stared at her for moment before joining. When the chorus came, Ayama and few others sang, 'But first, lemme take a selfie,'. When the song ended, she ran up and changed it to Clarity and asked Maiko and Kotone if they could be the DJs. They were all having fun, Maiko eating the nicely set up buffet, a few others just chatting, and then the majority who were dancing with Ayama in the centre of the room. All the songs were upbeat and easy to dance to. They partied for an insane amount of time, basically until they all got tired. Most of them had left one by one, until it was just Ayama, Kaira, Maiko, Kotone, Natsume and Raiko there. Ayama tried turning the DJ set off, but became impatient and got Kaira to do it. She flipped a switch off and looked at the fangirl.

"Right in front of your eyes silly." Kaira said and walked down with the fangirl. They all left the room and went to their rooms, Kaira just lay down on her bed and tried to sleep, but she could still hear the fangirl partying in her own room.

"How on earth does that girl party on her own, let alone in the middle of the night?" she said to herself and looked at the clock, 3:12 am. They had literally been up all night. Wow.

She got to sleep a few minutes later, and the only sound in the whole hotel was Ayama partying by herself. Monobear on the other hand, was planning their next motive. He wasn't too sure if it would work, but he'd figure out the details later. For now, he just wanted the despair to continue.


End file.
